Vainilla y cereza
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Ese año probaria un sabor diferente


_Este es un One-shot sobre el primer cumpleaños de Kushina en Konoha_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>Vainilla y cereza<span>_

Odiaba Konoha.

Odiaba que estuviera tan lejos del mar y que hiciera tanto calor en verano. Odiaba el haber tenido que mudarse allí sola, lejos de sus amigos y su familia. Odiaba la razón por la que tuvo que hacerlo, para albergar un zorro pulguiento por el resto de su vida y que en la academia la llamaran "Tomate". Sí, Kushina Uzumaki odiaba toda la maldita aldea, su gente, sus casas, sus colores, sus cabezotas de piedra…

Y odiaba que nadie se hubiera molestado en recordar que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Escondida en un callejón para que nadie la viera, la niña estaba acurrucada con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Hace una hora el Hokage la mando a llamar para avisarle que su familia no podría llegar hasta el día siguiente debido a que el tarado de Kaseiyo olvido llevar un mapa y se perdió a la mitad del camino. La situación le daría risa si no estuviera tan deprimida.

Normalmente en su cumpleaños su madre le preparaba todas sus comidas favoritas, mientras que su padre le daba un regalo y le prometía enseñarle el jutsu que quisiera después de comer. Como tradición familiar Kas la felicitaría y a regañadientes aceptaría ser su esclavo por el resto del día por olvidar su regalo. Su hermano Arashi, siempre tan tranquilo y calmado, se volvería loco con los fuegos artificiales convirtiéndose en un pirómano en potencia. Jugaría con sus amigos y mas tarde su mamá le preguntaría de qué sabor quería su pastel de cumpleaños. Ella diría como siempre, de chocolate, y al atardecer vería el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales mientras en la aldea se preparaban para apagar un posible incendio, como siempre que su hermano jugaba con explosivos.

Este año era muy diferente. Sin contar por el Sandaime y Tsunade Okaasan que estaba de misión, nadie en Konoha había recordado que ese día cumplía nueve años. Ni sus maestros, ni otros ninjas, ni los chicos de la academia, nadie se había molestado en averiguar cuando era, ni se preocupaba porque era el primero que celebraba lejos de su hogar.

— ¡Uzumaki! –Grito un niño llamando la atención de la pelirroja. Al levantar la vista vio a uno de sus compañeros de la academia parado al lado suyo.

—Largo –Gruño molesta porque la viera en esa situación. Lo único que le faltaba era un idiota molestando justo este día.

El chico parecía a punto de decir algo, pero al parecer cambio de opinión.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo en su lugar.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien ttebane! –Mintió Kushina enojada por que la viera en esa situación. Ya podía escuchar las burlas de cuando supieran que había estado llorando. Tenia más que suficiente con las que le hacían por el color de su cabello.

—Lo siento –Se disculpo el chico rubio- Es que como te vi salir corriendo de la academia pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

—Déjame en paz –Pidió en voz baja. El chico sin embargo no se movió. Se sentó a su lado ignorando sus protestas.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? –Pregunto cansada. Quería que la dejara sola, no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie.

—No hasta que me digas porque estas triste.

—Solo digamos que nadie en este lugar recordó algo importante que paso este día –Admitió deseando perderlo de vista.

— ¿Se abrió un local de ramen en Ushiogakure?

—Mejor me voy –Contesto levantándose del suelo.

— Solo estaba bromeando, espera –Pidió tomándola del brazo- No es posible que nadie lo recordara.

— ¿Por qué? –Pregunto la pelirroja- Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí.

—Al contrario se muchas cosas –Corrigió el chico rubio- Sé que te aburres en la academia, en especial en las clases de historia, que te gusta el ramen mas que a nadie que conozca, que los rangos o el linaje no te interesan en lo mas mínimo. También sé que aunque viniste sola a la aldea quieres mucho a tu familia, eres aun mas despiadada con quien los insulta a ellos que con quien te molesta –Sonrío al ver que se había quedado muda- Se aprenden muchas cosas si se presta atención. Por eso quien no sepa que paso este día es un idiota.

Se levanto, saco un paquete de su bolsillo y lo dejo frente a ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños Uzumaki –Le deseo antes de dejarla sola.

Rato después de que se fue, Kushina abrió el paquete. Eran broches para el cabello. Uno café, uno rojo con el dibujo de una flor de vainilla y otro amarillo con el dibujo de una cereza.

**_…_**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kitsu-Chan! –Grito su familia apenas les abrió la puerta.

—Perdón por despertarte –Agrego su madre al verla bostezar. Eran casi las doce de la noche.

— ¡Llegaron! –Exclamo la niña abrazando feliz a sus padres- pensé que llegarían mañana.

—Te ves muy bien con esa cosa en tu cabello hermanita –Le dijo Kas, que curiosamente tenia un chichón en la cabeza, al ver el broche cafe en su pelo- Podria jurar que casi pareces una chica.

—Espero que nos disculpes por la tardanza –Pidió Arashi agarrando a su hermano del cuello- Como disculpa te trajimos a este esclavo por un mes. Pídele lo que quieras, hará lo que le digas.

—Yo nunca acepte eso –Susurro Kaseiyo.

—Te aguantas –Contestaron los demás.

— ¡Baja la voz pequeño monstruo, la gente normal trata de dormir! –Grito su vecino del piso de arriba.

—Creo que voy a ir a conocer a tu vecino Kushina –Comento su padre subiendo por las escaleras.

—Pobre, con lo cansado que esta Kayaku-san no querrá salir por días –Le dijo su amiga Tamako al oído.

—No creo se recupera rápido –contesto recordando la velocidad con la que se curo de las heridas que le hizo Tsunade Okaasan cuando lo descubrió espiándola.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? –Le pregunto Miaka a su hija.

— ¿Un pastel de cumpleaños? –Contesto esperanzada la pelirroja.

— ¿Tu cocina esta en condiciones? –Pregunto con sorna su amigo Takeshi.

—Compórtate descerebrado –Lo regaño su hermano Ozamu estirándole la oreja.

— ¿De que sabor quieres que sea el pastel? –Quiso saber su madre entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Tienes que preguntar eso todos los años? –Dijo Kas- Siempre contesta…

—De vainilla y cereza –Termino su hermanita sorprendiéndolo- Creo que es hora de probar un nuevo sabor.

Mientras en la sala comenzaba la celebración, al lado de su cama había un paquete con dos broches para el cabello. Una roja con el dibujo de una flor de vainilla y una amarilla con el dibujo de una cereza. Le daría una oportunidad a esa aldea, no todos los que allí vivían eran TAN idiotas.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_El cumpleaños de Kushina fue el 10 de julio, pero recién ahora termine este fic._

_Por cierto el vecino de la pelirroja no es otro que Ero-Sennin, aunque seguro ya lo sospechaban._

_Tamako, Takeshi y su hermano Ozamu son los mismos que los de "**La fiesta de Tsunade"**, y aunque no lo puse Shinta estaba allí con ellos (es que como es tan tímido no dijo nada :P)_

_Okaasan significa madre, en caso de que alguno se pregunte como le dice Kushina a Tsunade_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
